


Boys From Different Worlds

by down_into_underland



Series: ShiroMatt Week 2016 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Happy Ending, M/M, day 5: sun/moon, shiromattweek, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/down_into_underland/pseuds/down_into_underland
Summary: Matt is from a village that worships the Sun, Shiro is from a town that worships the Moon. They were never supposed to meet, the were never supposed to fall in love. But they did, and they’re not going to let their beliefs keep them apart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is a really weird au only inspired by the idea of sun and moon idk I couldn’t think of what to do so anyway it’s cute so here

In this world, there are two Gods that people worship and keep close to their hearts. The Goddess of the Sun, and the God of the Moon. The two Gods aid and help the humans that worship them, but ignore and shun those that don’t. Because of this, the humans of the world were divided. Those that worshipped the Sun Goddess, would refuse to socialize closely with those that worshipped the Moon God, and vice versa. But every once in awhile, there’s someone who decides to ignore those rules that society has made, and change how they look at things.

* * *

 

Matt was sitting, bored as usual, in the local shrine of his village. It was time for the daily morning prayer that happened everyday as the sun rose. Matt’s entire village worshipped the Sun Goddess, as was normal for most small towns. Since there were only so many people in these tiny towns, there was usually only one shrine devoted to a single God, and thus everyone worshipped at that shrine. Matt has worshipped the Sun Goddess since the day he was born, and had never even met someone that worshipped the Moon God. He only was told tales of the worshippers of the Moon God and how, should he ever meet one, he was to ignore them for they would taint his mind. He never truly questioned why he was supposed to hate those who worshipped the Moon God, but as he got older he wondered what the big deal was. Matt had recently started looking into the worship practices and beliefs of those who worshipped the Moon God, and he was surprised to find out that it was almost the exact same thing as what he did and believed. The only difference was that one group worshipped the sun, and the other the moon. It made Matt question his entire religion and the beliefs of the people around him. That was why Matt had become so bored and uninterested during his morning prayer. 

After the village wide prayer ended, everyone left the shrine and went about their daily business. Children went to school, adults went to work, and if you were someone in between like Matt, you went to help at the village center. You see, in their village, when you get out of your final year of school, you must do community service for a year before going to get a job. Some people choose to leave the village and look for work elsewhere instead of doing this community service, but Matt had decided to stay. He of course planned to leave the village after this year ended, but he felt like he had a responsibility to help his village. That is why he stayed. 

After checking into the village center, Matt was given his daily assignment. Today he was supposed to go and clear branches off the dirt road to the village that had fallen during the last storm they had. So, Matt grabbed his backpack of supplies (snacks) and headed off to the dirt road leading outside their village. Matt’s job was fairly easy for the most part. He just kept kicking at the branches till they were out of the way. He had a broom with him to also help sweep away any piles of leaves. Matt didn’t really understand why he needed to sweep leaves off the road since it was surrounded by trees that were constantly dropping leaves anyway. 

As Matt got towards the part of the road where the trees started to clear, and the hill the road was on started to slope down towards the rest of the world, Matt ran into a problem. There in the middle of the road was an entire tree. Needless to say, it was much larger and heavier than the tiny twig branches Matt had seen up until this point. This tree was smaller than the larger trees of the forest, but still much larger than Matt wanted to deal with right now. With an annoyed sigh, Matt put down his backpack and broom and walked over to the large tree. It was much too big to pick up, so Matt started to try pushing it to the side. 

That worked as well as you could believe. Scrawny and not very muscular Matt trying to push a tree didn’t really work. He struggled for a good 15 minutes with this tree and only made it about a foot towards the side of the road. Matt stopped and took a breather for a few minutes. He glared at the tree angrily before getting his determination back to finally move this stupid tree. 

Struggling to push the tree aside, Matt was sweating and gross, not making any more progress than he had before. Matt tiredly continued to keep trying to push the fallen tree with his eyes squeezed shut in concentration when he felt the tree start to move much more easily than before. Matt opened his eyes and noticed the presence of someone next to him. Turning his head, Matt saw a beautiful man standing next to him, helping to push the tree to the side. Matt felt his cheeks grow red as he found himself staring at the muscular man’s pretty face. The man turned to look at Matt and smiled brightly, and Matt felt his heart stop at how beautiful this man was standing next to him.

“Hi, you looked like you could use some help.” The man explained.

“Uh, yeah, I guess I do.” Matt replied, thinking about how much help he  _ really _ wanted. The man helped Matt to finally and much more easily move the tree to the side of the road. Once they finished moving the tree, Matt flopped down and sat against the tree they had just moved. The attractive man sat down next to Matt and smiled over to him. 

“I’m Shiro, by the way. What’s your name?” Shiro asked and Matt blushed lightly.

“My name’s Matt, I’m from the village up the road.” Matt explained. He then watched the smile on Shiro’s face falter.

“Oh… you’re from that village.” Shiro said sadly and Matt looked at Shiro curiously.

“Is that a problem?” 

“No! It’s not that,” Shiro started, “It’s just… you probably won’t like me since you’re from that village.” Matt thought about Shiro’s words, not completely understanding what he meant. Matt stared at Shiro confused for a few moments as Shiro avoided eye contact. Finally, Matt realized what Shiro was talking about. 

“You worship the Moon God?” Matt asked, and Shiro nodded silently. This brought Matt back to his previous thoughts from this morning. Why was he just supposed to automatically hate this (very attractive) man just because he worshipped another God that in all reality was very similar to his own? It didn’t make any sense to Matt. Shiro helped him, and didn’t seem to want to hate him. So then what reason was there for them to not like each other? 

“I’m sorry if you would have rather had me not help you. I didn’t know you were from the village.” Shiro apologized and moved to get up from his spot next to Matt. Matt grabbed onto Shiro’s wrist and stopped him from standing. 

“No, don’t be sorry. You really helped me and I appreciate it.” Matt said with a smile, still not letting go of Shiro’s wrist. 

“You do? But don’t you worship the Sun Goddess?”

“Yeah, so?” Matt asked surprisingly Shiro slightly.

“Well, most people who worship your Goddess don’t exactly like people like me.” Shiro explained sadly.

“Well I think that’s stupid. That’s no reason to hate someone, especially when you just helped me so much.” Matt said stubbornly looking Shiro directly in the eyes despite the heat rushing to his face.

“That’s… that’s not something I usually hear from most people. It’s… refreshing.” Shiro replied. Matt and Shiro sat in silence for a while awkwardly. During this silence, Shiro looked down at the hand still wrapped around his wrist. Matt’s face exploded with blush as he let go of Shiro’s wrist and moved a little away from Shiro mumbling a soft sorry.

“So… what’s it like where you live? My village is so tiny and cut off. I never meet anyone new.” Matt explained and watched as Shiro smiled.  

“Well, I would love to tell you about it, but maybe we should go somewhere else besides sitting on the side of the road.” Shiro suggested.

“We can’t exactly go back to my village or anywhere close to the village, people will start asking questions about you. And if they learn you worship the Moon God, they’ll probably kick you out of town and kill me for even talking to you.” Matt explained and Shiro frowned.

“Yeah, that’s probably not a good idea… there’s an old cabin in the woods back here, would you like to go talk there?” Shiro asked pointing down a worn down path leading into the woods. 

“Sure, I think that’ll be good.” Matt answered with a smile. The two boys got up and walked down the path to an old cabin and talked for hours. And after they decided it was time to head back to their own homes, Matt and Shiro agreed to meet up at this same cabin every Saturday. Of course, they had to keep everything very secret. If anyone from their own families ever found out about this meeting, they’d both be in very big trouble. 

But as Shiro and Matt grew closer and closer, the found it harder to be away from each and to not talk about the other. Really, the two boys had managed to fall in love with each other. They didn’t care about their different religions, they didn’t care that their families would hate each other, they only cared about the bond that had formed between them. 

Unfortunately, some things were just not meant to be.

* * *

 

Matt and Shiro were sitting on the bench inside the old cabin that had become their secret hideaway. Shiro had his arm around Matt’s shoulder while Matt curled up and snuggled close to Shiro. The two were in a comfortable silence, as Shiro hummed an old lullaby to a sleep Matt. Then, the two were startled by a knock on the cabin door which then swung open. Matt and Shiro both jumped up scared too find some of the village elders from Matt’s town glaring angrily at the pair. 

“Matt, we’re very disappointed in you.”

“You should know better, this man is evil.”

“He needs to get away from our village and our forest,  _ now. _ ” 

“Shiro isn’t bad!” Matt cut the elders off standing protectively in front of his boyfriend.

“Matt. You’re family has been informed as well of your activities, and they aren’t happy either. Choose, your family or this stranger.” An elder explained and Matt’s heart sank. He looked back to Shiro who smiled sadly. He placed a hand on Matt’s shoulder and shook his head.

“You don’t have to choose, Matt. I’ll stay away, I promise.” Shiro said addressing the elders. 

“No! It’s not fair!”

“Matt. Stop.” Shiro silenced Matt as he wiped the tears running down Matt’s cheeks. 

“But…” 

“No buts. Some things just aren’t meant to last, I guess. But thanks for the time we had.” Shiro could feel the anger and hatred coming from the elders as he bent down to give Matt a final soft kiss. As Shiro left the cabin with his own tears welling up, Matt sobbed angrily and frustrated. The elders tried to console Matt, but he brushed them aside and ran back to his house. He refused to speak to anyone in the village for some time, too angry and hurt from what they took away from him. All because they believed the Sun was all powerful compared to the Moon. It wasn’t fair. None of it was fair. Matt firmly believed this for the rest of his time in the village, which didn’t last long.

As soon as Matt finished his year of community service, he packed up his things and left for a nearby city. He still talked to his family, who had been the most supportive of everyone. But he refused to ever go back to his village. Though, he did sometimes go back to the cabin where he used to meet Shiro, hoping somehow, someway, Shiro might be there. That maybe he hadn’t moved on and found someone better, maybe he stilled loved Matt the way Matt still loved him. But no matter what, he never was able to meet up with Shiro when he went back to that cabin. 

Now, Matt was one of the leading members in a group trying to bridge the gap between the worshippers of the Sun Goddess and the Moon God. The group was slowly growing larger, and larger, and Matt felt like they could really get rid of all the negative energy between the two religions someday. But he knew that day was far away in the future, but he could hope. 

On this very night, Matt was attending a formal social to promote the group. It wasn’t that bad, but it was fairly boring in the end. Matt was never one for wearing a suit and going to these fancy events. Just as he was about to call it quits and sneak out and back home for the night, there was a tap on his shoulder. Matt turned around to see the most beautiful thing he’d ever see. 

“It’s good to see you again, Matt. Do you remember me?” 

Matt smiled and laughed lightly. Smiling up and the beautiful and wonderful creature before him.

“How could I ever forget someone like you, Shiro?”  


End file.
